


The Return to Goblin City

by Emotional_killy



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_killy/pseuds/Emotional_killy
Summary: 22 years have passed since the events of Labyrinth. A child wished away. A wish granted. A challenge accepted. A defeated king. A victorious girl. What is written no one can break.
Relationships: Jareth & Sarah Williams, Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	The Return to Goblin City

Toby was just coming home from school when he stopped at his favorite bookstore. It was a small shop and a very cozy one at that. The bookshop belonged to a family Toby used to go to school with their son. Unfortunately the owner passed away and the family had to sell the gift shop. The worst in Toby’s mind was to have the bookshop become one of those with Starbucks in them.  _“Yuck”,_ he thought.

Fortunately for Toby the new owner decided to keep the bookstore the way it was. Even though small that was a stairs in the middle and a beautiful red velvet chair by the Mythology books. Toby’s favorite subject. Blame it on his sister for her love for the unknown. There while running his fingers through the books he came across a familiar red book.  _“What in the world?”,_ thought Toby aloud.  _“It can’t be”,_ whispered Toby. Curious wide open eyes on the book. . His fingers slowly touch each letter by the book side from top to bottom _._ **Labyrinth** _._ He took the book and sat down to read in the red big velvet chair. This chair was made for a king Toby was sure of that. So soft. You can seat there and read for hours. The chair was made to hug you.

As Toby flickered the pages he recognized the all too familiar story and words his sister told him from a time that seems so far ago. Toby is now 22 and his favorite storybook was The Labyrinth. A mythical place full of wonderful creatures and magic. You can be anyone even a fearless knight like Sir Didymus his favorite character besides Ludo. He can move rocks and just how cool is that! Lost on his own thoughts Toby suddenly wondered if he can ever find more about the underground. Where would this place be. In between? Hell? Heaven? Is that the place where you go if you are not good or bad? So many questions and no one to answer. Toby sighs as he looks up to the ceiling.  _“Odd”,_ he thought as he takes in the picture above him. A castle beyond a massive Labyrinth. To say that Toby eyes became larger as he took time to examine the work was an understatement.

Toby did not notice when the bookstore owner sat down by him wondering what the boy was wondering about.

_“Tobias, is there anything I can help you with?_ _”, came the owners voice behind him._

_“Hi, Mr. H I was wondering if you have any books about the underground?”,_ said Toby forthright and determined while still had his eyes locked on the painting in the ceiling. 

_“What kind of underground?_ _”,_ inquired pensive the owner. 

_“That’s what I need to find out.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I am just curious”_

_“Which book is it from?_ _”_

_“The labyrinth”_

_“Hmmm...the one with the fae? The one where the goblin king comes and takes the girl’s baby brother away.”_

_“Yes that one”,_ came a thrilled voice from Toby

_“Hmm...I do not think so Toby. It is very dangerous to possess such books. Words are powerful. We need to be careful.”_

_“He just did what the girl asked”,_ said Toby indifferent while shrugging his arms in a nonchalant way. 

_“He sure did”,_ the owner now locked eyes with Toby.

_“It doesn’t make him a villain”,_ now Toby sound almost exasperated.

_“In whose eyes?_ _”,_ challenged the owner. 

_“The reader of course”,_ scoffed Toby now giving an incredulous look at the owner as he moved downstairs. 

_“Until you know_ _you_ _were the one wished away my boy”,_ he sounded calm now. Almost sorrowful. He looked sad for sure. 

With that Toby who was already at the exit door looked back at the bookstore owner with an inquisitive eye and said, _“it’s just an old tale. It’s not real”,_ yelled Toby. Now Toby was angry. But why? Is just a book.

“Until he comes and takes her away. But maybe this could be another story. I am not gonna sit and wait to find out. Have a good night Toby and say hello to your sister”. The owner waved his hand to Toby as he exited the store.

As Toby left he realized he was running late.  _“Oh no”,_ he thought.  _My dad will kill me_ . As he ran he noticed the party already started. His dad was having a major party thrown to celebrate his retirement and Sarah’s birthday. She will be 38th tomorrow. October 31st.. Toby glanced around and noticed Sarah’s car had not arrived yet. “ _Typical. Her party and she’s not even here”._

Toby was able to get through the ladder outside the house to his bedroom change and go downstairs. His mother noticed but only gave him a stern look of disapproval while holding a martini. Toby grabbed a coke and looked over the crowd. He did not even know half these people. A sense of overwhelming took him over, and he decided he needed some fresh air outside. The night was beautiful. A beautiful hallow eves night.  _“What should I wear for tomorrow?”_ Toby said out loud. He did not noticed someone sitting behind him also enjoying the night in the shadows. The breeze was a relief. “ _What would you like to be?”_ Toby turned and simply said, “ _I cannot make up between two of my choices_ ”.  _“Let’s hear you out”._ Laughing Toby said,  _“I can either be a shiny fearsome armor knight or the king of the goblins. But I haven’t decided ye.”._

The shadow did not move or say anything. It was so dark out. The moon was hiding behind some heavy clouds. A shout came from inside from Irene who asked Toby to come down. “ ** _Toby, get inside! your sister just arrived”._** As Toby was about to leave he asked the shadow man. “ _What would you choose?”_ Suddenly you could hear a smile. The shadow stand tall against the chair without turning around and said, “ _well Tobias this is a really easy answer. Between being a dog or a king my dear my choice is the latter”._ The shadow man sounded insulted as if Toby had the audacity to ask him such question. Toby felt his blood drain from his face as the shadow man turned to look at his direction. He never mentioned the knight was a dog. _Who the fuck is this guy?_ Toby thought to himself and wondered in amazement. He is in trouble now.To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I love Labyrinth and I decided to give it a try. I have so many questions and what if’s that kind of need some answers. I wish Netflix will make a series that will picked 20 years after the movies events. I am going to give it a try here. I hope whoever reads it enjoys as much as I do. Thank you for stopping by.


End file.
